Ungewöhnlich
by DonnaRider
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Light es sich anders überlegt und L am Leben lässt? Wenn sein schlechtes Gewissen sich bemerkbar macht und er nur noch einen Ausweg sieht.Ein Geständnis... LxLight
1. Das Geständnis

„Traurig. Nicht wahr?"

„Was?"

„Das bald die Zeit des Abschieds kommt."

Light zuckte zusammen.

Was meinte L damit?

Hatte er ihn etwa immer noch nicht davon überzeugen können, dass er nicht Kira war? Aber wie konnte der Detektiv wissen, dass er jeden Moment sterben würde? Light wurde nervös. Hatte L ihn durchschaut? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Die dunklen Augen starrten ihn noch immer an.

Light schluckte schwer.

Zum Glück klingelte genau in diesem Moment L`s Handy.

„Ja?", meldete sich der Detektiv. Dann lauschte er seinem Gesprächspartner eine Weile. „Alles klar. Komme sofort." Ohne ein Wort ließ er Light zurück.

Dieser blieb zunächst sitzen. Es war komisch für ihn L so zu sehen wie vorhin auf dem Dach. So niedergeschlagen und irgendwie hoffnungslos. Er mochte das nicht. Light bevorzugte den L, der alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Den, der ihm immer um Haaresbreite auf die Schliche kam. L, wie er jetzt war, stellte keine Herausforderung für Light dar. Was hätte er schon davon einen Gegner zu töten, der ohnehin schon aufgegeben hatte.

Entschlossen sprang Light auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Rem. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sie gefunden. Sie hielt ihr Death Note in der einen und einen Stift in der anderen Hand.

„Rem. Warte!", rief Light und stürmte auf den Shinigami zu. „Light Yagami. Ich bin hier um zu tun wozu du mich zwingst, um Misas Leben zu retten. Warum also hältst du mich auf?"

„Rem. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich werde L am Leben lassen und ihm eine Chance geben Kira zu fangen. In seinem derzeitigen Zustand würde es mir keine Genugtuung bringen ihn sterben zu sehen."

„In Ordnung, Light Yagami. Aber was ist mit Misa?"

Light überlegte kurz.

„Sag ihr sie soll sich vorerst bedeckt halten und keine weiteren Morde begehen. Ich werde L davon überzeugen, dass Misa niemals Kira war und auch im Moment nicht ist. Sie soll sich außerdem unter keinen Umständen bei mir melden. Ich kontaktiere sie sobald ich kann."

Rem nickte, spannte ihre Flügel aus und flog davon.

Light seufzte. Wie hatte er nur auf solch eine hirnrissige Idee kommen können. Irgendwie schien es ihm, als wäre er heute nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig.

Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Matsuda und den anderen.

L saß wie gewöhnlich mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Stuhl und verspeiste gerade ein Obsttörtchen. Light schnappte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn. Der Detektiv schluckte das letzte Stück hinunter und schaute dann in die Runde. „Also sind sie alle einverstanden?" Einstimmiges Nicken. „Ich denke es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit.", sagte Soichiro und stand auf.

„Wir müssen für ein zwei Tage ins Ausland, Light. Bitte sag deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester Bescheid und sag ihnen auch, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen." Er klopfte seinem Sohn noch einmal auf die Schulter und verließ dann mit den anderen Ermittlern die Zentrale.

Ohne es zuerst zu bemerken, wurde Light von den anderen mit L allein gelassen. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Plötzlich bewegte L sich. Er setzte sich normal hin und legte seine Arme auf den Schreibtisch, um dann seinen Kopf darauf zu betten. Light stutzte. Das war ja noch nie da gewesen.

„Alles in Ordnung Ryuzaki?", fragte er irritiert.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung, Light. Ich bin nur etwas müde."

Schweigen. Light wäre am liebsten einfach aufgestanden und gegangen, aber irgendwie brachte er das im Moment nicht übers Herz.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne hierbleiben, um weiter zu ermitteln.", flüsterte Light fast. Er wollte L nicht stören.

„Mach nur.", antwortete der Detektiv träge. „Ich habe nichts dagegen."

Light klemmte sich einen Laptop unter den Arm und begab sich dann in die kleine Wohnung, in der Misa gewohnt hatte als sie unter Beobachtung stand.

Lustlos durchforstete er das Internet nach Hinweisen zum Fall Kira. Das war doch alles Zeitverschwendung. Schließlich wusste er genau wo sich Kira gerade aufhielt. Einige Internetseiten weckten sein Interesse. Dort stieß er auf Chats in denen heiß darüber diskutiert wurde, ob Kira gut oder böse sei. Es machte Light froh zu sehen, dass viele verstanden, was er für sie tat. Aber gleichzeitig machte es ihn auch wütend, dass solche Menschen nie selbst die Initiative ergriffen. Sie hätten sich auch selbst helfen können.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und Light schaltete den Laptop aus. Er streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und starrte an die Decke. Verrückte Welt. Nach einer Weile schlief er ein.

_Blutige Hände griffen nach ihm. Eine Stimme schrie immer wieder seinen Namen. Seine Opfer deuteten mit dem Finger auf ihn und eins sagte: „Du bist nicht besser als wir." Sie bildeten einen Kreis um ihn. Kamen immer näher. Light wollte weglaufen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Näher und immer näher. Ein gellender Schrei. „MÖRDER!"_

Schweißgebadet wachte Light auf. Er atmete heftig und blickte sich panisch im Zimmer um.

Nur ein Traum. Er atmete tief ein. Schon wieder. Er hatte wohl doch mehr Schuldgefühle als er sich eingestehen wollte. Und seine Opfer hatte Recht. Das wusste er. Er war auch nur ein Mörder. Er fand einfach keine Rechtfertigung mehr für seine Taten. Es war ein verdammter Teufelskreis aus Opfern und Tätern aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.

Langsam stand Light auf. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte. Er hatte das alles so satt. Entschlossen riss er die Tür auf und rannte in die Zentrale. Dort saß L noch immer. Den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und leise atmend. Er schlief. L schlief? Das war äußerst ungewöhnlich. Aber Light konnte jetzt keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen.

„Ryuzaki.", rief er und tippte dem Detektiv energisch auf die Schulter. Dieser schreckte hoch und sah ihn dann verdutzt an. „Ja, Light? Was ist denn los?" Light sah im fest in die Augen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagte dann ganz langsam und deutlich: „Ryuzaki, ich bin Kira. Nehmt mich fest. Bitte."

L sah verwirrt aus. Dann nickte er stumm, zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte. Light ließ sich erschöpft in einen Stuhl fallen. Jetzt war sein Leben ein für alle Mal zu Ende.

Ohne Light aus den Augen zu lassen, sprach L in sein Handy: „Wir haben ihn."


	2. Mein Leben als Mörder

Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte er sich auf die lang ersehnte Stelle zu.

Der lange Zeiger der Uhr machte es Light wirklich nicht leicht.

Seit 6 Stunden saß er in dem stickigen Verhörzimmer und ließ die nie endenden Fragen der beiden Ermittler über sich ergehen. Es war der dritte Verhörtag.

Immer die gleichen zwei Ermittler. Immer der gleiche sterile Raum. Immer die gleichen Fragen.

Die zwei Männer, die ihm gegenüber saßen trugen schwarze Masken. Sie glaubten noch immer Light könne sie ansonsten töten. Auch nachdem er ihnen erklärt hatte, dass er die Shinigamiaugen nicht besaß, trauten sie ihm nicht genug um sie abzunehmen. Warum sollten sie auch. Immerhin war er nichts weiter als ein Massenmörder.

„Sind sie Kira?", fragte einer der beiden.

Light senkte den Kopf und stöhnte genervt.

„Ja. Und das haben sie mich gerade zum dreiundzwanzigsten Mal gefragt."

Er war müde. Müde, ausgelaugt und einfach nur fertig mit all dem hier. Er hatte es satt.

„Gibt es außer ihnen noch weitere Kiras, von denen sie wissen?"

„Nein."

Er würde Misa da nicht mit hineinziehen. Sie konnte so etwas nicht schon wieder mitmachen. Ihr kleines Gehirn war zu schwach fürs Gefängnis. Wahrscheinlich würde sie schon nach ein paar Tagen wahnsinnig werden.

„Haben sie die Namen in das Notizbuch geschrieben, wissend, dass die Personen mit diesen Namen sterben würden?" Es klang verdammt monoton, wie er das fragte. Was kein Wunder war, da er diese Frage gerade ebenfalls zum dreiundzwanzigsten Mal gestellt hatte.

„Ja, das habe ich." Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich freuen, dass er im Moment noch jemanden zum Reden hatte. Seien es auch diese zwei Idioten. Nach einigen Jahren in seiner Zelle würde er sich wahrscheinlich wünschen ausgefragt zu werden. Tolle Aussichten.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Eine dritte Person mit schwarzer Maske steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein.

„Ihr sollt jetzt Schluss machen. Befehl von oben."

Endlich. Light musste hier endlich raus. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein IQ in den drei Tagen beträchtlich gesunken war.

Einer der Maskenmänner stand auf, griff nach Lights Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße. Seine Handschellen klirrten. Die Dinger waren echt ganz schön eng. Seine Handgelenke waren ziemlich stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Sie waren von blauen Flecken übersät und angeschwollen. Light war sich sicher, dass die Handschellen der anderen Gefangenen nicht so eng waren. Man hatte Angst Light könne sich aus den Handschellen befreien und weitere Namen aufschreiben. Was äußerst unlogisch war, da sich das Death Note im Besitz der Polizei befand und man Light am ersten Tag alle persönlichen Besitztümer abgenommen hatte.

Light betrachtete die anderen Gefangenen hinter den Fenster ihrer Zelltüren während er neben dem Maskenmann herging. Diebe, Vergewaltiger und Mörder. Und er, Light Yagami gehörte zu ihnen. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können…

Endlich war sie bei seiner Zelle angekommen. Es wurde aufgeschlossen, Lights Handschellen wurden ihm unsanft abgenommen und er wurde in seine Zelle geschubst. So heftig, dass er hinfiel. Wie üblich. Die Wärter hatten etwas gegen Mörder. Sie ließen ihre Wut an den Gefangenen aus, wann immer niemand hinsah. Was häufig vorkam, da es niemanden interessierte, wenn ein Massenmörder oder ein Kinderschänder ein Tracht Prügel abbekamen.

Light ging hinüber zu seinem Bett und setzte sich. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Das war also sein Alltag. So würde es bis an sein Lebensende sein.

Er hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend. Light schreckte hoch. Er starrte die geöffnete Tür an und wartete darauf, dass jemand hereinkam. Aber nichts geschah.

Als Light schon damit rechnete, dass gleich zwei Wärter seine Zelle betreten würden, um ihn mal wieder zu verprügeln, schob sich jemand durch die Türöffnung.

Schwarze Augen musterten ihn während er Light näher kam.

Light schluckte.

„Ryuzaki? Was machst du denn hier?"

L schnappte sich den einzigen Stuhl in Lights Zellen und stellte ihn vor Lights Bett. Dann setzte er sich in seiner typischen Haltung darauf. Die Knie angezogen und einen Daumen am Mund.

„Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen.", sagte er. Nur das. Als wäre es normal einen Massenmörder besuchen zu gehen.

Light nickte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. L schwieg ebenso.

Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. Light wischte sie blitzschnell weg. Das war ja noch schöner. Jetzt wurde er auch noch zur Heulsuse. Das Gefängnis bekam ihm wirklich nicht gut.

Er konnte L nicht ansehen. Er schämte sich. L hatte geglaubt in Light einen Freund gefunden zu haben und der hatte ihn belogen und betrogen. Und jetzt heulte er ihm auch noch etwas vor. Ja, der arme Massenmörder. Habt alle Mitleid mit ihm. Light schloss die Augen. Er war ein Feigling. Ein Mörder, der Angst vor seiner Bestrafung hat.

Er wollte L bitten zu gehen. Er sollte ihn hier ruhig verrotten lassen. Da hörte er wie die Stuhlbeine über den Boden schabten. Er ging also von alleine. Kein Wunder.

Plötzlich spürte Light etwas Warmes auf seinen Lippen. Ein leichter Druck. Zaghaft, fast nicht zu spüren.

L küsste ihn. Der Meisterdetektiv küsste den Mörder.

So abrupt wie es begonnen hatte, endete es auch wieder.

Ein Flüstern.

„Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast."


	3. Holt mich raus

Als Light die Augen öffnete, war L weg. So lautlos wie ein Geist war er verschwunden. Ein Hirngespinst. Genau. Das war es gewesen. Eine Halluzination. Ein Streich den seinen müden Augen ihm gespielt hatte.

Aber der Kuss. Das konnte keine Einbildung gewesen sein. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die Wärme auf seinen Lippen nicht echt gewesen war. Er wollte es nicht glauben.

Light schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Bang. Bang. Bang. Immer wieder.

Er war verrückt, irre, total durchgeknallt. Wieso klammerte er sich an den Kuss mit seinem Erzfeind. Dass sie beide Männer waren, war ja gar nicht so schlimm. Aber das ausgerechnet der Mensch, der ihn um jeden Preis hinter Gittern sehen wollte, ihn geküsst hatte…

Light kam damit nicht klar. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben so verwirrt gewesen. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er sich wünschte L würde zurückkommen. Ihm war wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Die Wand war hart und sein Kopf schmerzte, aber so musste er wenigstens nicht nachdenken. Er stand auf, lief zum Waschbecken und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Kein Spiegel. War wahrscheinlich besser so.

Draußen vor der Tür waren Stimmen zu hören. Schritte kamen näher und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Zwei Wachen kamen herein. Sie lächelten süffisant.

„Keine Masken mehr?", fragte Light und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Halts Maul!", brüllte Nr. 1. Der Kerl hatte sich absolut nicht unter Kontrolle.

Sie kamen näher. Der erste Tritt traf sein Schienbein. Es tat nicht sehr weh, aber Light ließ sich dennoch zu Boden fallen und rollte sich schützend zusammen. Er wusste, dass er das Ganze so am besten überstehen würde. Sie attackierten seinen Rücken, die Oberarme, die Beine.

Sie schlugen ihn nie ins Gesicht. Ein Besucher könnte die blauen Flecken bemerken und das würde jede Menge Ärger für sie bedeuten.

Plötzlich hörten sie auf und er wurde auf die Beine gezogen. Seine Beine zitterten, aber er stand.

„Schade, dass das heute das letzte Mal war.", sagte Nr. 2 und boxte ihm in den Bauch. Es knackte. Light krümmte sich und stöhnte.

„Scheiße Mann. Ich glaub du hast ihm ´ne Rippe gebrochen."

„Na und? Sieht doch keiner.", meinte Nr. 2 nur schulterzuckend.

Seine Rippe war ihm egal. Was Light in diesem Moment interessierte, war, dass der einen vom letzten Mal gesprochen hatte. Er fragte lieber nicht, denn dafür hätte er nur noch mehr Prügel kassiert.

Sie zogen ihn mehr oder weniger aus seiner Zelle. Sie gingen den langen Gang entlang und dann auf eine große Tür zu. Das war eindeutig die Tür, durch die er bei seiner Einweisung gekommen war. Durfte er wirklich raus?

Eine Wache beförderte ein Schlüsselbund zu Tage und schloss auf.

Draußen war es strahlend hell und Light musste die Augen zusammenkneifen. Bevor sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnen konnten, wurde er weitergestoßen. Er blinzelte und sah vier weitere Wachen. Sie hatten ihn komplett umzingelt und dirigierten ihn nun auf einen schwarzen Hummer zu. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und sie stießen Light auf die Rückbank. Natürlich nicht ohne seine Kopf beim Einsteigen „versehentlich" gegen die Außenseite des Autos zu schlagen.

Der Motor wurde auf der Stelle angelassen und das Auto fuhr los. Light hätte gerne gewusst, wer der Fahrer war, aber eine schwarze Trennwand gab ihm keine Möglichkeit in den Vorderraum des Autos zu sehen. Die Scheiben des Autos waren von innen und von außen getönt, sodass Light nicht einmal hinaussehen konnte. Dann konnte er auch genauso gut schlafen.

Als er wieder aufwachte, stand das Auto still. Die Tür ging auf und man zog ihn heraus. Sie befanden sich in einer Tiefgarage. Es ging durch eine große Tür aus Stahl, die mit einem Code geöffnet wurde. Direkt dahinter befand sich ein Fahrstuhl. Eine Taste wurde gedrückt, aber Light konnte nicht erkennen welche, da einer seiner Begleiter ihm die Sicht auf das Tastenfeld verdeckte. Er betrachtete seine Begleiter. Es waren nur zwei. Keine von ihnen trug eine Maske. Dafür trugen aber beide schwarze Anzüge und Sonnenbrillen. Ziemlich klischeehaft. Sie sahen beide etwas älter aus als Light. So um die 25. Einer von ihnen hatten einen Schnauzbart und kurze blonde Haare. Der andere hatte lange schwarze Haare und ein glattrasiertes Gesicht. Seine Hand glitt immer wieder in seine Jackentasche. Hoffentlich hatte er darin keine Pistole.

„Nicht hier drin. Du weißt doch, dass er das nicht mag.", sagte Schnauzbart und jegliches Gefühl in der Stimme. Langhaar nickte leicht und zog seine Hand aus der Tasche. Wahrscheinlich war er Raucher und sehnte sich nach einer Zigarette. Die beiden arbeiteten wohl schon länger zusammen, denn sie schienen einander gut zu kennen.

Light schaute auf seine Schuhspitzen. Die Schnürsenkel an seinen Schuhen fehlten. Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Er könne ja versuchen sich damit umzubringen. Warum auch nicht?

Es machte Pling und die Fahrstuhltüren schoben sich auf. Moment. Das war die Ermittlungszentrale. Für einen kurzen Moment keimte ein wenig Hoffnung in Light auf. Da standen sie. Alle. Matsuda, Mogi, Watari, Aizawa…

Alle waren da. Bis auf Lights Vater. Etwas weiter hinten im Raum saß L in seiner gewohnten Haltung auf einem Stuhl. Light öffnete en Mund und schloss ihn sofort wieder. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihre Blicke waren eisig. Wütend. Voller Hass und Verabscheuung. Nur L schaute so neutral wie gewöhnlich. Er starrte Light einfach nur an.

Man zog Light weiter. Er streckte sich um noch einen letzten Blick auf L zu erhaschen. Dann waren sie um die Ecke gebogen und er konnte keinen von ihnen mehr sehen. Wieder eine Tür. Ein neuer Code. Er wurde in den Raum hinter der Tür geführt und allein gelassen. Die Tür ging wieder zu.

Light setzte sich auf das schmale Bett und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand.

Das war also sein neues Gefängnis.


	4. Gleißend hell

Light konnte nicht schlafen. Seit gefühlten zwei Stunden drehte er sich von der einen auf die andere Seite und wieder zurück. Er hatte bereits jede erdenkliche Schlafposition ausprobiert, aber er konnte sein Gehirn einfach nicht davon überzeugen mit dem Nachdenken aufzuhören. Zum neunten Mal stand er auf und lief durch das kleine Zimmer. Nach einigen Minuten gab er auf und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein einzuschlafen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es war stockfinster im Zimmer.

Plötzlich hörte Light einen leisen Piepton, dann ein Scheppern und schließlich wieder ein Piepen.

Leise stand er auf und ging in die Richtung, in der die Tür liegen musste. Es hatte geklungen, als ob jemand etwas durch eine Öffnung in der Tür ins Zimmer gestellt hatte. Light tastete den Boden vor der Tür ab. Seine Finger stießen gegen eine glatte Oberfläche. Ein Glas. Er hob es hoch und roch vorsichtig an der Flüssigkeit darin. Sie roch nach den Baldriantropfen, die seine Mutter früher manchmal genommen hatte, wenn sein Vater wieder einmal nicht nach Hause gekommen war.

Und selbst wenn es Gift wäre. Was hätte er schon zu verlieren?

Er hob das Glas an die Lippen und trank es aus ohne es auch nur einmal abzusetzen. Dann stellte er es wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz und ging zurück zu seinem Bett.

Wahrscheinlich dauerte es jetzt eine Weile bis das Zeug anschlug, aber immerhin würde er so wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf bekommen. Wie lange man wohl schläft, wenn man Baldrian genommen hat. Light streckte sich und gähnte. Er rollte sich auf seine andere Seite und legte seine Hände unter den Kopf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er nur ganz langsam wach. Er wälzte sich immer wieder hin und her, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht wieder einzuschlafen.

Er machte die Augen auf und kniff sie ein wenig zusammen. In dem Zimmer war es gleißend hell. Die Lampen waren wieder eingeschaltet worden und Light starrte direkt in eine hinein, die genau über seinem Bett hing. Lustlos setzte er sich auf den Bettrand und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt.

Genau vor ihm auf einem Stuhl saß L und betrachtete ihn neugierig.

„Ryuzaki. Du hast mich erschreckt.", sagte Light und fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Entschuldige. Ich hätte mich bemerkbar machen sollen.", entgegnete der Detektiv ohne den Blick von Light zu wenden.

Light schluckte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wie verhält man sich nach so vielen Geschehnissen. Nach so viel Erlebtem.

Er entschied sich dafür mit dem Naheliegenden zu beginnen.

„Warum bin ich eigentlich hier?"

„Die Polizei hat dich mehrmals vernommen und du hast ja auch gestanden, dass du Kira bist, aber das Gesetzt erlaubt es nicht, jemanden festzunehmen, der Namen in ein Notizbuch schreibt. Man kann dir die Morde nicht einwandfrei nachweisen, daher ist es den Behörden auch nicht möglich dich im Gefängnis zu behalten. Wir haben schließlich einen Deal mit ihnen gemacht. Du bleibst hier in Sicherheitsverwahrung und sie lassen von einer inoffiziellen Exekution ab."

Light nickte.

„Danke." War das wirklich besser? Alle wussten was er getan hatte. Seine Freunde, seine Kollegen und vor allem seine Familie. Wie hatte seine Mutter reagiert, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr kluger Sohn ein Massenmörder war? War sie in Tränen ausgebrochen?

„Was ist mit meiner Familie?", fragte er leise und versuchte nicht zu weinen. Gott, was er doch für eine Memme geworden war.

„Dein Vater hat sich nicht bei uns gemeldet. Keiner weiß wo er ist. Auch deine Mutter nicht. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen."

Was hatte er auch von seinem Vater erwartet. Wahrscheinlich schämte der sich so sehr für seinen Sohn, dass er niemandem in die Augen sehen wollte.

„Light."

„Ja?"

„Hat Misa irgendetwas mit der Sache zu tun?"

Die schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in seine.

„Nein." Theoretisch war das ja gar nicht gelogen. Im Moment hatte Misa nichts mit all dem zu tun.

Der Detektiv nickte.

„Die Anderen hassen mich jetzt alle, oder?", fragte Light und senkte den Kopf ein wenig. Eigentlich wollte er etwas anderes viel dringender wissen.

„Sie sind wütend und verstehen dich nicht."

„Und du? Hasst du mich auch?" Jetzt hatte er es doch gefragt. Wie armselig. Es klang als wäre er total abhängig von L.

„Ja. Ich hasse dich für das was du getan hast." Der Gnadenstoß. Es fühlte sich an als hätte L ihm eiskalt ein Messer in die Brust gerammt. Er würde für immer in diesem mickrigen Raum leben, umzingelt von Menschen, die ihn hassten.

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad verstehe ich dich, aber ich hätte nie so gehandelt wie du. Ich weiß, dass unser Rechtssystem Fehler hat, aber Mord kann einfach nicht die richtige Lösung sein. Damit machst du dich doch selber zum Kriminellen über den gerichtet werden muss. Das ist ein Teufelskreis."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Light matt.

Es war komisch, wenn L so viel auf einmal sagte.

„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen. Ich hasse deine Taten und was diese Welt aus dir gemacht hat. Aber dich hasse ich nicht, Light."

Dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich. Nach allem, was Light ihm angetan hatte…

L streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach Light aus und legte sie an sein Gesicht.

Light schloss die Augen. Er konnte L einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Er schämte sich. Er hatte L's Vertrauen wieder und wieder missbraucht und war sogar kurz davor gewesen seinen Tod zu veranlassen.

Wie beim letzten Mal spürte er einen leichten Druck auf den Lippen. Diese Wärme… Würde L gleich genau wie beim letzten Mal einfach wieder verschwinden.

Nein. Dieses Mal würde Light das nicht zulassen.

Er rutschte näher an den Detektiv heran und umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen. L schien überrascht und löste für einen kurzen Moment seine Lippen von Lights. Der zog den Detektiv sofort wieder näher zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Immer wieder, immer heftiger. L fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Light schlang die Arme noch fester um L und zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich aufs Bett. Vielleicht war das seine einzige Chance. Alles oder nichts. Er schob eine Hand unter den weißen Pullover und strich über die glatte Haut. L seufzte zwischen den zahlreichen Küssen.

Light war gerade dabei das Oberteil des Detektives hochzuschieben um es ihm auszuziehen, als die beiden von einem Knacken unterbrochen wurden.

„Ähm. Ryuzaki wir bräuchten sie ganz kurz mal. Es ist dringend.", ertönte es aus einem versteckten Lautsprecher.

„Moment. Lautsprecher? Gibt es hier etwa auch Kameras?", fragte Light panisch.

L nickte und brachte seine Klamotten wieder in Ordnung.

„Heißt das etwas, dass die anderen das gerade eben alles gesehen haben?" Er schluckte. Bitte nicht.

„Aber ja. Woher hätte ich sonst wissen sollen, dass du Baldriantropfen brauchtest. Kam dir das denn überhaupt nicht komisch vor?", sagte L lächelnd und ordnete die Haarsträhnen des verdutzten Light.

Der starrte den jungen Mann vollkommen perplex an.

„Der Gesichtsausdruck steht dir.", flüsterte L ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal.


	5. Matsuda in Not

Das Leben in Sicherheitsverwahrung wurde von Tag zu Tag angenehmer für Light. Natürlich war es nach wie vor die Hölle für ihn. Eingesperrt in einem Raum ohne Fenster… Aber es wurde besser.

Nach einigen Tests, bei denen geprüft wurde, ob Light auch mit einem stink normalen Buch Menschen töten konnte, bekam er einmal in der Woche einen Stapel neuerschienener Bücher in seine Zelle geliefert. Es war stets ein bunter Mix aus allem was die Literatur so hergab. Die Fantasy-Romane blieben allerdings meistens ungelesen.

So verbrachte Light also den Großteil seiner Freizeit damit auf seinem Bett zu liegen und zu lesen. Freizeit hatte er nun jede Menge, obwohl man nicht wirklich von frei sprechen konnte. Er hatte einfach nur Zeit. Verdammt viel Zeit. Und er wusste absolut nichts mit sich anzufangen. Er las jede Menge Kriminalromane, die er aber meistens nach der Hälfte genervt zur Seite legte, weil er den Fall bereits gelöst hatte. Kriminalromane waren ihm zu einfach gestrickt. Sie kamen so gut wie nie an die Komplexität eines echten Kriminalfalles heran.

Wenn Light wieder einmal ein Buch weggelegt hatte, dachte er an L. Er hasste sich dafür und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er nichts dafür konnte. Gefühle waren etwas, was selbst er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Leider. Oder zum Glück? Er wusste überhaupt nichts mehr.

Es war jetzt schon drei Wochen her, dass er L zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Detektiv ihn verarscht. Hatte sich über den kleinen dummen Kira lustig gemacht und ließ ihn jetzt hier verrotten. Aber warum sollte er das tun. Das passte nicht zu L…

Es klopfte. Light fuhr ruckartig hoch. L? Sein Vater?

„Ja?", rief er fragend. Er war nervös.

Er starrte die Tür an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Bitte.

Als er die schwarzen, strubbeligen Haare erblickte, entspannt er sich und hasste sich sofort dafür.

„Hallo Light!", sagten die weichen Lippen, die er anstarrte.

„Hallo L!", antwortete er unsicher.

L nahm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Bett Platz. Light hatte ihn seit dem letzten Mal nicht bewegt.

L schaute ihn an. In Light schrie es: „Wo warst du? Verdammt wo warst du so lange?"

„Ich musste für ein paar Wochen ins Ausland.", beantwortete der Detektiv die ungestellte Frage.

„Ein anderer Fall?" L nickte.

Er haderte mit sich selbst. Focht einen inneren Kampf und verlor.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Dieses Mal bereute er nichts.

„Ich dich auch.", sagte L.

Light stürzte sich auf den Detektiv. Er umschlang den Nacken des jungen Mannes und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander um sie mit einem langen Kuss zu versiegeln. Die Beiden hatten zwischen all den Küssen kaum Zeit zum Atmen, weshalb beide außer Atem waren, als L den Jüngeren aufs Bett schob.

„Und die Kameras?", fragte L. Light schnappte sich die große Bettdecke und bedeckte die Beiden damit. L lachte.

„Du bist süß, wenn du lachst.", flüsterte Light und bedeckte den Hals des Detektives mit Küssen.

„Süß?"

„Süß und verdammt sexy.", fügte Light hinzu und sah L in die Augen. Der Griff augenblicklich nach Lights Hemd und machte sich an den Knöpfen zu schaffen. Er schaffte es alle in Sekundenschnelle zu öffnen, wobei allerdings einer abriss. Er fuhr mit den Händen über die makellose Haut und begann sie mit Küssen zu übersehen. Light zuckte zusammen und stöhnte.

„Alles klar?"

„Ich hab im Gefängnis ein paar nette Wachen kennengelernt. Die Bekanntschaft tut noch ein bisschen weh."

„Hast du dir eine Rippe gebrochen? Das sollten wir untersuche lassen, Light. So etwas ist gefährlich. Du könntest…"

„Das können wir auch morgen machen.", unterbrach Light ihn und zog L den weißen Pullover aus.

„Na gut.", sagte L mürrisch. Light grinste ihn an.

„Light, ich bin nicht süß!", protestierte der Detektiv, der wusste was das Lächeln bedeutete.

„Oh, doch. Und wie!", provozierte Light und machte sich an L´s Jeansknopf zu schaffen.

„Dafür wirst du büßen!"

Dass die Bettdecke, die die Beiden vor den Blicken der anderen Ermittler schützen sollte schon vor einiger Zeit zu Boden gefallen war, bemerkte keiner von ihnen.

Ein paar Räume weiter schlief Mogi mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch und schnarchte.

Ein lautes „Ablösung!" weckte ihn aus seinen Träumen. Matsuda grinste den schlaftrunkenen Kollegen an und drückte ihm einen Pappbecher mit heißem Kaffee in die Hand.

„Bist du schon wieder eingeschlafen?", fragte der jüngere der Beiden und lachte. Mogi sah ihn finster an.

„Ich versteh sowieso nicht warum wir ihn noch beobachten. Er ist doch schon gefasst und sitzt in einer ausbruchssicheren Zelle.", meinte er während er sich vom Schreibtischstuhl erhob.

Matsuda zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm auf dem frei gewordenen Stuhl Platz.

„Schönen Feierabend."

Mogi hob zum Abschied die Hand und verließ die Zentrale.

Matsuda gönnte sich nun selbst einen großen Schluck Kaffee, wobei seine Augen auf den Monitor der Überwachungskameras glitten. Eine Kaffeefontäne bespritzte den Bildschirm.

„Was…" Matsuda stammelte unsinnige Dinge und versuchte seine Augen abzuwenden. Er schaffte es nicht. Er wischte das Blut unter seiner Nase mit dem Ärmel weg.

Dann wurde er ohnmächtig.


	6. Die Mission kann man essen

„Aufwachen!"

Er grummelte und rollte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Na los, Light. AUFWACHEN!"

„Ich will aber nicht.", entgegnete er mürrisch und griff nach einem Kissen, dass er sich dann auf die Ohren presste.

Aber der andere kannte keine Gnade. Er zog und zerrte an dem Kissen bis er es Light schließlich aus den Händen riss. Die schwarzen Augen schwebten direkt über seinem Gesicht und starrten ihn an.

„Was?", fragte Light genervt. Er war müde. Sehr müde. Und jetzt war er auch noch sauer, weil er auf eine so böswillige Art und Weise seines Schlafes beraubt worden war. Von der anderen Seite kam nur ein Starren als Antwort. Light wollte dem Detektiv gehörig die Meinung geigen, aber ein kurzer Blick reichte um ihn sofort wieder zu besänftigen.

„Gibt es einen Grund weshalb du mich weckst?" Dieses Mal hatte seine Stimme einen sanften, versöhnlichen Ton. L nickte ernst. Light wartete auf den besagten Grund, aber der Detektiv blieb stumm. Light stöhnte. Gut, dann würde er das Frage- und Antwortspiel eben mitspielen.

„Und der wäre?" L´s Blick veränderte sich. Er sah jetzt irgendwie verschlagen aus. Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Wir machen einen Ausflug.", schoss es aus ihm heraus und es war deutlich zu sehen wie er sich nach diesem Satz über den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren amüsierte.

„Wie bitte?" Der zunehmend irritierte Light glaubte er hätte sich verhört.

„Ja. Wir hätte auch schon eher gehen können, aber du hast so lange geschlafen."

„Aha. Und wie lange genau habe ich geschlafen?"

„Fünf Stunden!", sagte L mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Light schnappte sich das Kissen und warf damit nach L. Der duckte sich gekonnt.

„Das ist doch nicht lange, L. Du bist grausam." L grinste schelmisch. Light stützte den Kopf auf die Hand.

„Warte mal. Hast DU überhaupt geschlafen?" Der Detektiv zuckte mit den Schultern. Light schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kerl war einfach alles andere als normal.

„Wo wollen wir denn eigentlich hin?" Ein Grinsen war die Antwort.

„Du sagst es mir nicht. Hab ich Recht?" Nicken. Na das waren wahrlich großartige Aussichten.

„Aber damit wir losgehen können, musst du so wie so erst mal aufstehen.", quengelte L.

„Nein. Ich muss nicht aufstehen, sondern du musst dich wieder hinlegen." Mit diesen Worten packte er den völlig perplexen Detektiv und riss ihn von den Füßen zu sich aufs Bett. Er setzte sich auf L´s Beine und packte die schmalen Handgelenke.

„Irgendwie erinnert mich das an etwas.", sagte er und lächelte den Detektiv gespielt unschuldig an.

Der hob plötzlich ruckartig den Kopf und küsste ihn. Light wurde davon total überrumpelt. Er hatte eher mit einer spitzen Bemerkung gerechnet, aber das hier war natürlich besser.

Er legte seine Hände an die Wangen des Anderen und erwiderte den Kuss ausgiebig. Etwas hatte er dabei allerdings vergessen. Blitzschnell wurde er herumgewirbelt und landete sanft in den Kissen.

L hatte sich mit seinen freigewordenen Händen befreit und stand nun ruhig vor dem Bett.

„Du hast zehn Minuten.", sagte er knapp. Lächelte dann, beugte er sich hinunter und gab Light einen Kuss.

„Das vorhin war übrigens noch die Rache für gestern.", sagte er dann und ging zur Tür.

„Niemand bezeichnet mich ungestraft als süß!"

Zehn Minuten später stand Light mit L, Mogi und Matsuda vor dem Fahrstuhl des Gebäudes. Mogi war total gelassen, während Matsuda aus einem unerfindlichen Grund knallrot im Gesicht war und sich die ganze Zeit ängstlich umsah. L nahm Watari, der soeben um die Ecke bog, eine Einkaufstüte ab, griff hinein und überreichte Light anschließend eine schwarze Kapuzenjacke und eine schwarze Sonnenbrille. Dafür erntete er einen fragenden Blick.

„Die Polizei sprach von Sicherheitsverwahrung falls du dich erinnerst. Das bedeutet eigentlich dürftest du überhaupt nicht raus. Deshalb musst du dich verkleiden, falls wir Polizisten oder sonst irgendwelche Leuten über den Weg laufen. Wir haben dir möglichst unauffällige Kleidung besorgt, die sehr viel von deinem Gesicht bedeckt."

Es machte „Pling", die Fahrstuhltüren gingen auf und alle stiegen ein. Light schlüpfte in die Jacke und setzte die Sonnenbrille auf. Er betrachtete sich in dem Spiegel der im Fahrstuhl hing. Dann wand er sich an L.

„Du hast ja so Recht. Wirklich verdammt unauffällig.", sagte er mit deutlicher Ironie in der Stimme.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass wir dich überhaupt raus lassen.", zischte Mogi mit eiskalter Stimme. Light konnte den Hass in seinem Gesicht deutlich sehen. Er senkte den Kopf. Mogi hatte Recht.

Plötzlich wurde er in die Seite geknufft. Er hob langsam den Kopf.

„Austeigen Schlafmütze!" Light nickte und verließ als Letzter den Fahrstuhl. Mogi und Matsuda griffen beide jeweils nach einem von seinen Armen und dirigierten ihn anschließend zu dem ihm bereits bekannten, schwarzen Hummer. Nachdem er eingestiegen war, nahm Matsuda auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz und Mogi setzte sich hinters Steuer. L schob sich auf den Sitz neben Light.

„Oh, übrigens…", sagte der Detektiv und zog ein paar Handschellen unter dem Sitz hervor, die mit einer langen Kette verbunden waren.

„Nein.", stöhnte Light genervt.

„Doch! Du bist immer noch gefährlich, Light.", erklärte er mit neutralem Tonfall und legte sich und Light die Handschellen an.

„L?"

„Hm?"

„Hat mein Vater sich bei euch gemeldet?"

L drehte den Kopf in Lights Richtung und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Nein." Light nickte. Etwas anderes hatte er eigentlich auch nicht erwartet. Aber gehofft.

„Und meine Mutter?"

„Nein. Tut mir Leid." Light starrte die schwarze Fensterscheibe an. Was dachte er sich denn auch. Wenn er in der gleichen Situation wie seine Eltern wäre, würde er auch nichts von sich wissen wollen. Was für eine Enttäuschung er für sie sein musste. Der früher so perfekte Sohn mit den perfekten Noten und den perfekten Wertvorstellungen hatte irgendwo auf dem Weg des perfekten Lebens die falsche Abzweigung genommen. Jetzt war er nicht mehr perfekt.

„Was ist eigentlich so wichtig, dass du dafür die Auflagen der Polizei missachtest und mich quasi rausschmuggelst?", fragte er und starrte noch immer das Fenster an.

„Wir gehen Erdbeerkuchen kaufen." Light fuhr herum. L sah in zuerst sehr ernst an und lachte dann.

„Warte. Hast du gerade einen Witz gemacht?"

„Vielleicht.", gab L als Antwort. Er hatte seine Gesichtszüge bereits wieder vollkommen entspannt. Das war doch ein Witz, oder? Oder doch nicht? Man könnte es L schon zutrauen, aber würde der Detektiv sich wirklich so viele Umstände machen? Wegen eines Kuchens? Wozu brauchte er denn Light, wenn er nur einen Kuchen kaufen wollte. Nein, da musste eindeutig mehr dahinter stecken.

Der Wagen wurde langsamer und hielt schließlich an. L öffnete die Autotür und zog Light mit den Handschellen hinter sich her. Sie standen auf einem großen Parkplatz, der von hohen Bäumen überschattet wurde. Durch das Blätterdach fiel ein wenig Sonnenlicht und auf der Straße fuhren zahlreiche Autos vorbei. Light hatte sich noch nie so über den Anblick von fahrenden Autos gefreut. Luft. Er atmete sie ein, mit all den Abgasen, und fühlte sich dabei wie richtiger Freak.

Er wurde von L weitergezogen. Sie gingen auf ein großes Backsteinhaus zu, vor dem ein großes weißes Schild stand. Light blieb abrupt stehen.

„Du bringst mich zu einem Arzt?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja. Du hast gestern selber gesagt, wir könnten wegen der Rippe auch noch morgen zum Arzt gehen, also heute. Und da sind wir." Der Detektiv war sichtlich stolz darauf, dass er Light so an der Nase herumgeführt hatte.

„Du bist unfassbar, L!"


	7. Unschlagbare Diagnose

L öffnete die große weiße Tür und zog Light mit sich in den Eingangsbereich der Arztpraxis. Er sah sich kurz um und steuerte dann den champagnerfarbenen Empfangstresen an.

Plötzlich wurde er mit einem Ruck zurückgerissen. Sein Blick glitt die nun gespannte Kette der Handschellen entlang und blieb schließlich an Lights Gesicht hängen. Er legte den Kopf schief und blickte den Jüngeren fragend an. Der zog ihn an der Kette näher zu sich heran. Light hob seinen Arm und klimperte mit den Handschellen.

„Vielleicht solltest du die lieber abmachen."

„Wieso denn?"

„Na weil uns alle anstarren.", presste Light zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Das Wartezimmer hatte eine Glastür und L konnte deutlich sehen wie eine etwas ältere Dame die Beiden irritiert anstarrte. Als sie L's Blick bemerkte, fühlte sie sich scheinbar ertappt und begann in ihrer übergroßen Handtasche zu wühlen.

„Na gut.", sagt L missmutig. Er zog einen Schlüssel hervor, schloss die Handschellen auf und verstaute diese anschließend in seiner Hosentaschen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Light erleichtert ausatmete.

L macht sich von neuem auf den Weg zum Tresen. Die sehr jung wirkende, blonde Empfangsdame lächelte ihn freundlich an und beugte sich ein wenig mehr nach vorne um ihm einen netten Ausblick zu ermöglichen_. Widerlich_. Sie schob ihr Kaugummi mit der Zunge auf die andere Seite ihres Mundes und kaute noch ein paar Mal schmatzend bevor sie fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

L versuchte zurückzulächeln, was so ziemlich daneben ging, und schob einen Stapel Geldscheine über den Tresen.

„Wir haben leider keinen Termin, aber der Doktor meinte er könnte uns noch dazwischen schieben." Blondchen wirkte irritiert und starrte für einige Sekunden das Geld mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Äh. Ja, sicher. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." Sie erhob sich schwungvoll von ihrem Stuhl und trippelte auf 12 cm Absätzen vor ihnen her. Natürlich nicht ohne mindestens fünfmal umzuknicken. Sie öffnete eine Tür und deutete auf zwei Stühle, die vor einem Schreibtisch standen.

„Der Doktor kommt dann gleich." Weg war sie. L inspizierte den Raum und fand etwas was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ein kleines buntes Glas. Und darin… Lollis. _Ziel erfasst_. Mit einem Erdbeerlolli in der Hand setzte er sich neben Light und zog die Beine an. Er erntete einen irritierten und gleichzeitig amüsierten Blick.

Während er den Lolli in Rekordzeit verschlang – akuter Zuckermangel – beobachtete er Light, der schweigend aus dem Fenster starrte. Er war immer noch ein Mörder, egal wie sehr er das auch bereuen mochte. Das musste sich L immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, denn beim Anblick des Jungen vergaß er das gerne mal. Und er wünschte sich er könnte es für immer vergessen. Er wünschte, er wäre niemals mit dem Kira-Fall beauftragt worden. Aber dann hätte er Light vermutlich niemals kennengelernt…

„Guten Tag die Herren. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", platzte der Arzt herein. Er wirkte gehetzt.

L zeigte auf Light. „Er hat sich vor einer Weile eine Rippe gebrochen."

„Na dann bitte einmal freimachen", sagte der Arzt und deutete auf eine Liege im hinteren Teil des Raumes, „und dann Platz nehmen."

Light stand langsam auf, entledigte sich der Kapuzenjacke und zog sich dann sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann nahm er auf den Liege Platz. L drehte seinen Stuhl um, so dass er die Untersuchung beobachten konnte. Er traute dem Doktor nicht wirklich und außerdem bot der halbnackte Light einen netten Anblick. Sogar einen sehr netten.

Doktor Unbekannt – er hielt es wohl nicht für nötig sich vorzustellen – drückte ein bisschen hier und dort herum und kam schließlich zu einem Ergebnis.

„Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir das röntgen." _Wow. Diese Untersuchung hätten wir uns auch sparen können._ Nach einigem Geplänkel wurden sie zum Röntgen geschickt, was ungefähr zwanzig Minuten dauerte. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hatte der Doktor versichert, dass es keine inneren Verletzungen gab. Der Patient solle sich noch einige Zeit schonen, dann würde die Rippe gut heilen.

Nach diesem überaus spendablen Patienten entschied sich der Doktor dafür die Praxis für den Rest des Tages zu schließen.

Nach dieser sehr interessanten Untersuchung entschied sich L dafür, dass er Ärzte nicht mochte.

Draußen vor der Praxis warteten Matsuda und Mogi. Als sich Matsudas und L's Blicke kreuzten, lief Matsuda knallrot an. L hatte den Kerl schon immer seltsam gefunden. Light wollte zurück zum Auto, aber L hielt ihn auf.

„Wir haben noch etwas vor."

Light zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann machte es klick.

„Lass mich raten. Jetzt gehen wir wirklich Erdbeerkuchen kaufen, oder?" L grinste ihn frech an.

„Unter anderem."

Sie liefen etwa fünf Minuten zu einem kleinen Laden in dem es jede Menge Süßigkeiten und Backwaren gab. Auf dem Weg dorthin sog Light alles in sich auf. So schnell würde er wohl nicht wieder rauskommen.

L schaffte es einen ganzen Einkaufwagen vollzupacken und war sehr stolz auf sich, weil er sich so gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Normalerweise musste Watari mindestens zwei Wagen voll kaufen. Matsuda wurde zum Wagenschieber degradiert und durfte als Belohnung nach dem Einpacken die Tüten tragen. Mogi war allerdings so gnädig ihm einen abzunehmen. Sie kamen an einem Spielwarengeschäft vorbei und mussten dort eine kurze Pause einlegen, damit Matsuda die Tüten neu ordnen konnte. Er war kurz davor gewesen alle auf einmal fallen zu lassen. L steckte gelangweilt die Hände in die Hosentaschen, als Light plötzlich anfing zu lachen. L starrte ihn verwirrt an. _Was ist bitte so komisch?_

Sein Blick wanderte zu Mogi. Der lachte zwar nicht, aber hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Matsuda sortierte noch immer die Tüten.

„Was?", fragte L.

„Ach, gar nichts.", antwortet Light und hielt sich lachend den Bauch. Er starrte die ganze Zeit abwechselnd auf L und einen Fleck hinter ihm. L drehte sich um. In dem Schaufenster hinter ihm, saß ein riesiger Plüschpanda. Aber mehr war da nicht. _Die sind doch alle verrückt._

Nachdem Matsuda endlich fertig geworden war, ging es weiter zum Auto. L dachte die ganze Zeit darüber nach, was Light so zum Lachen gebracht hatte, aber er kam nicht darauf und er würde auch ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal fragen. L's wertvolle Süßigkeiten wurde im Kofferraum verstaut und dann ging es wieder Richtung Ermittlungszentrale. Light fand unter seinem Sitz einen Rubik-Würfel und machte sich sofort ans Lösen desselben.

Plötzlich klingelte L's Handy.

„Hallo?"

„Ich muss mit ihnen reden, L. Ich werde in zwei Stunden zur Ermittlungszentrale kommen.", sagte eine Stimme. Sie klang wütend.

„Bis dann." Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Light, der den Würfel inzwischen gelöst hatte, wand sich an L.

„Wer war das?" L schluckte und räusperte sich.

„Ähm. Light… Das war dein Vater."


	8. Nichts

Die großen, braunen Augen starrten ihn verwundert an. Sekunden. Minuten. Sie machten L nervös. Wieso konnten sie nicht aufhören so zu starren? Light schluckte und sah dann endlich zur Seite. L war erleichtert. Er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch ausgehalten hätte. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig Light so zu sehen. So überrumpelt, als ob ihm jegliche Kontrolle über das Geschehen aus den Händen geglitten war. Aber jetzt straffte der Jüngere seine Gesichtszüge zum Glück wieder. Er setzte sich gerade hin und schaute den Detektiv ernst an.

„Was wollte er?"

„Er will sich mit mir in der Zentrale treffen."

„Hat er sonst noch etwas gewollt?" L konnte den kleinen Funken Hoffnung in Lights Stimme hören. Er hasste sich dafür ihn zu zerstören.

„Nein." Wie ein Messerstich ins Herz. So musste es sich für Light gerade anfühlen. Sein Vater hatte nicht einmal nach ihm gefragt. Welcher Sohn verkraftet so etwas nach all dem was Light hatte durchmachen müssen. L konnte förmlich sehen wie Light in sich zusammensackte. Seine Schultern senkten sich synchron mit seinem Kopf. Er lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Sitzes und ließ den Rubik-Würfel einfach fallen. Seine Hand schien ihre Kraft verloren zu haben und hing nun schlaff herunter.

L griff nach Lights Schulter und zog ihn zu sich heran. Er umschloss ihn mit seinen Armen. Light bewegte sich nicht. Er ließ sich zwar von L in den Arm nehmen, blieb aber vollkommen starr. L spürt seinen Atem an seinem Hals und drückte ihn noch fester an sich. Light gab plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen von sich und erwachte aus seiner Starre. Er schlang die Arme um den schmalen L und krallte sich mit den Fingern in den weißen Pullover. L fühlte sich wie ein Rettungsring, der einen Schiffbrüchigen vor dem Ertrinken rettete. Er war kurz davor Light davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Vater ihn lediglich abholen, dies aber vorher mit L klären wollte. Aber er wusste selber, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Soichiro hatte verdammt wütend geklungen. Aber was konnte er dann wollen? L strich dem Jüngeren über die Haare. Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit Menschen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass das jetzt richtig war. _Soichiro wird dafür ja so was von büßen._

Zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie bei der Zentrale an. Light hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt und trottete hinter L her, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl machten. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und hatte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt. Pling.

_Raus aus dem Fahrstuhl. Den Gang entlang. Monoton. Sinnlos. Wozu?_

_Eine Hand auf der Schulter. Kopf heben. Schwarze Augen._

„Willst du hierbleiben und mit ihm reden?"

_Kopf schütteln. Kopf senken. Monoton. Sinnlos. Wozu?_

_Seufzen. Er oder ich? Er. _

_Hat mich wahrscheinlich auch satt. Tür auf. Rein in die Zelle. Tür zu. Monoton. Sinnlos. Wozu?_

_Gehirn an._

Er starrte die Decke an und überlegte. Seine Mutter hasste ihn. Seine Schwester hasste ihn wahrscheinlich auch. Sein Vater hasste ihn erst Recht. Seine ehemaligen Kollegen hassten ihn. Dicke, hässliche Wärter hassten ihn. Alle ohne ihn zu kennen.

Keiner fragte: „Warum."

Keiner sagte: „Erklär."

Er war Abschaum. Weniger wert als der Dreck unter seinen eigenen Schuhen. Natürlich fragte niemand. Hatte er sich denn jemals selbst gefragt? Wollte er überhaupt eine Antwort?

Er hatte nichts und er war nichts. Er legte sich auf das Bett, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet. Er würde hier liegen bleiben. In den weichen Kissen. Für immer. Er hatte nichts und er war nichts. Und bald schon würde auch nichts mehr von ihm übrig sein.

L wurde nervös. Soichiro würde gleich da sein. Er wünschte sich Light wäre geblieben, dann hätte er Soichiro zeigen können, was er seinem eigenen Sohn antat.

L wollte zu ihm. Wollte ihn wieder in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass er nicht allein war. Egal wie banal das auch klingen mochte. Es war nun einmal die Wahrheit. Light war nicht allein und L hoffte, dass Light das auch wusste.

Er marschierte auf und ab und knabberte an einem Keks.

Noch zwei Minuten. Was könnte er sagen, um Light zu helfen. Wie konnte er es Soichiro erklären? Wie erklärt man einem Vater, dass er seinen Sohn lieben soll, nachdem der Hunderte von Menschen getötet hatte? Wieso konnte L es und Soichiro nicht? Vielleicht, weil L irgendwo zwischen Light und Kira eine Linie gezogen hatte? Weil er wusste, dass Light noch da war und gegen Kira kämpfte? Immer und immer wieder. Jede Minute und jede Sekunde.

„L. Soichiro ist jetzt unten am Eingang.", sagte Mogi.

„Lassen Sie ihn bitte rein." _Damit ich ihn anschreien kann. Damit ich Light rächen kann._

Mogi nickte und ging wieder.

L setzte sich in einen Sessel und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er brauchte für diese Diskussion einen klaren Kopf. _Einatmen. Ausatmen._

Pling. Er hasste das Geräusch in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere.

„L." Mehr sagte er nicht. L deutete auf den Sessel, der ihm gegenüber stand.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Herr Yagami." Soichiro nickte und nahm Platz.

„Ich möchte gleich auf den Punkt kommen. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich Kira in ihrer Verwahrung befindet." L wollte etwas sagen, aber Soichiro ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen und sprach einfach weiter.

„Außerdem wurde ich darüber informiert, dass sie Kira scheinbar sehr nahe zu stehen scheinen. Und das nicht nur psychisch." Jetzt konnte L wieder die Wut in seiner Stimme hören. Wie zum Teufel hatte er das herausfinden können. L räusperte sich.

„Herr Yagami, ihr Sohn…" Soichiro sprang auf und unterbrach den Detektiv.

„Ich habe keinen Sohn!", schrie er wutentbrannt.

L ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Darf ich fragen wer behauptet hat, ich würde Kira nahestehen?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sachen!", brüllte Soichiro und machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. _Matsuda._

„Doch, denn hierbei handelt es sich um eine Lüge. Ich stand und stehe Kira weder auf psychische noch auf physische Weise nahe." _Nur Light._

„Lügner! Ich verlange von ihnen das sofort zu unterlassen!"

„Was zu unterlassen?"

„Sie wissen genau was ich meine!" Soichiro schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

„Sie dreckiger, kleiner Perverser.", brüllte er und schlug nach L. Der wich gekonnt aus. Soichiro hatte scheinbar nicht nur ein Problem mit den Taten seines Sohnes sondern auch noch mit Homosexualität. Für so konservativ hatte L ihn nicht gehalten.

Er packte den Polizisten und drehte ihm schmerzhaft den Arm auf den Rücken. Dann stieß er ihn hart gegen die Wand und hielt ihn dort fest.

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn sie jetzt gehen, Herr Yagami.", zischte er und verstärkte seinen Griff. Er schubste den Mann in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Mogi öffnete dessen Türen.

„Das lasse ich ihnen nicht durchgehen. Sie werden noch von mir hören. Sie…" Die sich schließenden Fahrstuhltüren schnitten ihm das Wort ab. L griff nach einer Porzellanschüssel mit Keksen, die auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand. Er kippte die Kekse auf einen kleinen Teller.

Dann warf er die Schüssel gegen die Wand. Er beobachtete die kleinen Splitter als sie zu Boden fielen. Watari würde sich darum kümmern. Das tat er immer.

Light lag noch genauso da wie kurz nach seiner Ankunft. Er hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt und hatte dies auch nicht vor. Er starrte an die Decke. _Monoton. Sinnlos. Wozu?_

Er hörte polternde Schritte auf dem Flur. Seine Zellentür öffnete sich. Er starrte weiter die Decke an.

Er spürte, dass sich das Bett unter dem Gewicht einer anderen Person bewegte. Etwas kitzelte sein Kinn und er spürte etwas auf seinem Brustkorb liegen. Vielleicht doch ein Blick?

L hatte seinen Kopf auf Lights Brust gelegt und sich an ihn gekuschelt. Seine schwarzen Haare waren es, die sein Kinn gekitzelt hatten.

Light war sauer auf sich. Vielleicht hassten ihn die anderen. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn aufgegeben. Aber L nicht.

„Was hat er gesagt?", flüsterte Light leise.

„Nichts von Bedeutung.", antwortete der Detektiv und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Vergiss ihn einfach. Er ist ein Arschloch." Er gab dem Jüngeren einen langen Kuss und kuschelte sich dann wieder an ihn.

Light überlegte. Vielleicht würde er sich doch bewegen.


	9. Es ist deine Entscheidung

Lights Entscheidung sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen, führte zu einer heftigen Knutscherei. Beide brauchten diese im Moment. Light um sich abzulenken und L um sich nach Soichiros Besuch zu beruhigen. Aber die zwei wurden schon nach kurzer Zeit durch den Lautsprecher unterbrochen.

„L. Ich fürchte ihre Anwesenheit ist für einen Moment erforderlich. Es geht um den derzeitigen anderen Fall.", ertönte Wataris Stimme.

Der Detektiv stöhnte entnervt und löste sich von Light.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte er und stand auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Als L die Zelle verlassen hatte, überlegte Light, um was für einen anderen Fall es sich handeln könnte. Zu gerne hätte er L bei den Ermittlungen geholfen, aber so sehr vertraute L ihm bestimmt noch nicht. _Nach allem was ich getan habe, sollte ich nicht zu viel erwarten. Ich hab schon Glück nicht mehr in diesem widerlichen Gefängnis festzusitzen._

Er beugte sich über die Bettkante und hob eines der zahlreichen Bücher auf, die sich inzwischen neben dem Bett stapelten. „Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray" war kein schlechtes Buch, aber Light konnte sich im Moment nicht mit der Hauptfigur identifizieren. Er hatte andere Probleme, als seine Jugend zu bewahren. Gewisse Parallelen gab es aber dennoch. War nicht auch Dorian von der Gesellschaft zu einem Monster gemacht worden? Light legte das Buch wieder weg. So einfach konnte man sich nicht herausreden. Sicherlich hatte die Gesellschaft einen Teil dazu beigetragen, aber letztendlich hatte er selbst diese Menschen umgebracht und nicht die Gesellschaft.

Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und betrachtete die weiße Wand gegenüber dem Bett. Er würde versuchen seine Taten wiedergutzumachen soweit es ging. Irgendwie. Und vielleicht würde sein Vater sich dann auch nicht mehr für ihn schämen.

Die Zellentür ging auf und L's Rücken erschien im Türrahmen.

„Ich hab etwas mitgebracht.", rief der Detektiv fröhlich und zog Wataris vollbeladenen Servierwagen hinter sich in den Raum. Light blieb der Mund offen stehen. L nutzte die Verwirrung, die er gestiftet hatte und steckte Light blitzschnell einen kleinen Keks in Panda-Form in den Mund.

„Jetzt kauen.", sagte er und nickte Light aufmuntern zu. Der kaute zaghaft und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und schluckte schließlich den zerkauten Panda runter. L sah im gespannt dabei zu.

„Und?"

„Ähm…Lecker.", antwortete Light, aber es klang eher wie eine Frage. L jedoch schien zufrieden und begann sofort damit, einen Süßigkeitenspieß für Light zu kreieren.

Plötzlich war ein lautes Geräusch zu hören, so als ob jemand im Flur in aller Eile gegen die Wand gerannt war. Dann öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und ein nach Atem ringender und sich die Schulter reibender Mogi stolperte in den Raum. Er redete so schnell, dass L und Light nur die Hälfte verstanden.

„L…schnell…kommen…Fernsehen…Katastrophe.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief eilends zurück. L sprang auf und packte Lights Handgelenk.

„Komm mit.", sagte er und zog den Jüngeren hinter sich her, da dieser viel zu perplex war, um zu reagieren. Alle außer Matsuda, den L gefeuert hatte, weil er nichts für sich behalten konnte, standen oder saßen vor einem der zahlreichen Bildschirme und sahen sich die Nachrichten an. Keiner sagte etwas. In den Nachrichten war eine riesige Menschenmasse zu sehen, die vor dem Eingang eines Gebäudes stand und mit Schildern protestierte. Der Sprecher von Sakura-TV stand etwas abseits der Masse.

„Ich stehe hier vor einer riesigen Masse von Anhängern Kiras. Aus verlässlichen Quellen haben die Medien davon erfahren, dass sich in diesem Gebäude die Leute versteckt halten, die für Kiras Ermordung zuständig waren. Natürlich ist es unsere Pflicht die Öffentlichkeit davon zu unterrichten. Kiras Anhänger haben sich nun zusammengeschlossen, um gemeinsam das Gebäude zu stürmen und sich für die Ermordung unseres Retters zu rächen. Wir sind live vor Ort, um über alle neuen Ereignisse zu berichten."

Die Kamera schwenkte nun zu dem Gebäude, das Light wie befürchtet wiedererkannte. Ihm stockte der Atem. L hingegen schien völlig ruhig und kontrolliert.

„Watari?"

„Vorder-, Hinter- und Seiteneingänge sind blockiert. Der einzige Weg ist der Helikopter auf dem Dach."

„Gut. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Watari, sie starten den Helikopter und machen sich bereit zum Start. Mogi sie eskortieren Light."

„Und du?", fragte Light und versuchte die Panik in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Ich vernichte alle Daten." Er sah Light an und bemerkte dessen Angst. „Das dauert nicht lange.", versicherte er ihm und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Watari, Mogi und Light machten sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl als plötzlich ein lauter Knall zu hören war und das Gebäude erzitterte. Die Wände bekamen Risse und der Putz rieselte von der Decke.

„Woher haben die Sprengstoff.", schrie Mogi panisch.

„Der Fahrstuhl ist zu gefährlich. Wir sollten lieber die Treppe nehmen.", rief Watari.

Watari ging voran und Mogi zog Light hinter sich her, der verzweifelt über seine Schulter zu L zurückblickte. Dieser hämmerte auf die Tastatur des Hauptcomputers ein und zündete einen Stapel Papiere an. Dann verschwand er aus Lights Blickfeld.

Die Treppe schien kein Ende zu haben. Es ging immer höher und höher. Endlich erreichten die drei eine weiße Tür mit der Aufschrift: „Nur im Notfall öffnen!" Watari riss sie auf und stürmte auf eine riesige schwarze Plane zu, unter der sich wahrscheinlich der Helikopter befand.

„Beweg dich nicht von der Stelle.", zischte Mogi und eilte dann Watari zu Hilfe. Light sah zu wie unter der Plane ein riesiger schwarzer Hubschrauber zum Vorschein kam.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte und wieder bebte der Boden unter ihren Füßen, aber dieses Mal viel viel heftiger als beim ersten Mal. Light riss es von den Füßen. Mogi und Watari hielten sich am Hubschrauber fest.

„Wo bleibt L.", schrie Light gegen den Lärm an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was da so lange dauert.", antwortete Watari ebenso laut.

Light blickte zurück zur weißen Tür und dann wieder zu den anderen beiden.

„Wag es ja nicht.", brüllte Mogi und setzte sich in Bewegung, aber Light ignorierte ihn.

Er war schon auf der zweiten Treppe und sah die Stufen nur noch unter sich dahinfliegen.

_Schneller. Schneller. Ich muss schneller sein. Scheiße, L. Warum bist du denn nicht einfach gleich mitgekommen._

Es waren nur noch zwei Stockwerke.

_Schneller. Schneller._

Da war endlich die Tür. Light stieß sie auf und stürzte in den Raum.

„L!", schrie er. „L, wo bist du."

Er lauschte, aber es kam keine Antwort. Der halbe Raum stand in Flammen und um den Fahrstuhl herum war alles schwarz. Die Fahrstuhltüren selber fehlten und hinter dem großen Loch in der Wand sah man nur eine schwarze Tiefe. Eine der Sprengladungen musste genau hier hochgegangen sein.

_Scheiße. Bitte nicht!_

Er rannte zum nächsten Raum. Nichts. Jede Tür machte Light neue Hoffnung, aber L war nicht zu finden. Light fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film. Schließlich rannte er die Treppe zu Misas ehemaliger Wohnung hoch.

_Irgendwo muss er doch sein._

„L, wo…", der Rest blieb ihm im Hals stecken und er erstarrte im Türrahmen. Er hatte L gefunden.

Der Detektiv lag blutend am Boden und richtete jetzt seinen Augen auf Light. Er sah schockiert aus und Light konnte förmlich sehen, wie etwas in ihm starb. Vor L stand sein eigener Vater mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Er würdigte Light nur mit einem kurzen Blick und wand sich sofort wieder an L.

„Sehen Sie. Ich habe Ihnen doch gleich gesagt, dass er es hier niemals lebend rausschaffen wird. Jetzt werde ich zuerst sie und dann ihn töten."

„Vater!"

„Ich bin nicht dein Vater, du Monster. Mein Sohn starb schon vor Monaten."

„Leg die Waffe weg. Bitte."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, aber ich lasse den Mörder und seinen Komplizen nicht entkommen. Ihr werdet für das büßen, was ihr getan habt."

„Nein.", rief Light. „Wenn du das jetzt tust, bist du kein bisschen besser als ich."

„Ich muss die Ehre meiner Familie retten.", donnerte Soichiro und umklammerte die Waffe mit beiden Händen.

„Steh auf.", brüllte er und trat L in die Rippen. L kam stöhnend vor Schmerz auf die Beine und sah Soichiro herausfordernd an. Der zielte mit der Waffe direkt auf L's Stirn und entsicherte die Pistole.

„Nein!", schrie Light. Er packte blindlings einen Gegenstand, stürmte auf seinen Vater zu und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft auf den Kopf. Die Waffe entglitt Soichiros Händen und landete vor L's Füßen. Soichiro taumelte und stieß gegen die Wand, aber er ging nicht K.O., da Light in seiner Eile nur ein dünnes Buch erwischt hatte.

Light griff nach der Waffe und richtete sich auf seinen Vater. Hinter sich konnte er L sagen hören: „Nein, Light nicht."

„Was ist Kira? Willst du jetzt auch mich umbringen?", kreischte Soichiro und kam Light immer näher.

L legte eine Hand auf Lights Schulter und sagte: „Tu es nicht, Light. Bitte!"

„Bleib stehen!", rief Light. Die Pistole in seiner Hand zitterte.

Soichiro rannte jetzt auf Light zu und brüllte: „Na los, schieß doch. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Mör…"

Der Schuss schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Er ging zu Boden. Ein zweiter Schuss folgte. Es war still.

Dann hörte man ein Keuchen und Stöhnen. Soichiro lag am Boden und presste seine Hände auf die Wunden in seinen Unterschenkeln. Sie waren nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber er konnte seine Beine aufgrund der Schmerzen nun nicht mehr bewegen.

Light ließ die Waffe fallen. Er nahm nur teilweise war, wie L sie wieder aufhob und fachgerecht von Fingerabdrücken befreite. Dann legte der Detektiv sie vorsichtig auf ein Regal, wo Soichiro sie auf keinen Fall erreichen konnte. Light warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen Vater und verließ dann mit L so schnell wie möglich den Raum.

An den Weg bis zum Hubschrauber konnte er sich später nicht mehr erinnern, aber plötzlich waren L und er in Sicherheit. Der Hubschrauber hob ab und Light konnte aus dem Fenster sehen, dass die Menschenmasse noch immer vor verschlossener Tür stand. Also war es sein eigener Vater gewesen, der das Versteck der Ermittler verraten und die Sprengsätze gezündet hatte.

Mogi reichte ihm einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und Light machte sich daran L's Wunden zu versorgen. Zum Glück waren es nur relativ kleine Verletzungen, die Soichiro ihm zugefügt hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Light?"

„Das fragst du mich? Du bist schließlich derjenige, der einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten braucht.", stellte Light fest und strich L über die Wange.

L's Blick bohrte sich in Light.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich werde es schon irgendwann verarbeiten.", versicherte er dem Detektiv. L nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Light und unterdrückte die Tränen. Er wollte L nie wieder in solche Gefahr bringen.

„Wir gehen nach England. Ich hatte das schon seit einer Weile geplant, aber die japanische Polizei hat sich zuerst strikt dagegen gewehrt."

„Wie hast du sie überzeugen können?"

„Ich sagte ihnen, das Kira dann immerhin Englands Problem wäre und nicht ihres." Light musste schmunzeln.

„Das ist sehr überzeugend.", stimmte er zu.

„Wirst du Japan vermissen."

„Ja, aber bleiben will ich auch nicht."

Light hob den Kopf und küsste L. Es war ihm egal, dass Mogi und Watari mit im Hubschrauber saßen. Die Überwachungsmonitore hatten ihnen ohnehin schon genug gezeigt. Er presste sich noch enger an L. Dieser stöhnte schmerzvoll.

„Was ist los?", fragte Light besorgt.

„Ich glaube… dieses Mal habe ich mir eine Rippe gebrochen."


End file.
